


Of triangles and manga

by Karls_idols



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Pls ship them, There is some Tenyuki if you read properly, there is tsuzukazu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karls_idols/pseuds/Karls_idols
Summary: Misumi has been waiting until their relationship could be considered legal! Obviously at age 19 he couldn’t date a 14 year old! But now Muku is 19 and he is 24, Misumi can’t wait to tell Muku!
Relationships: Ikaruga Misumi/Sakisaka Muku
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Of triangles and manga

**Author's Note:**

> Pls,,, consider shipping them. When I think about their relationship, I imagine them as adults, rather than children, which is okay! Scream with me about them on twitter and Instagram @karls_idols

Misumi has been waiting YEARS. Literal YEARS for the day he could ask Muku to date him. The minute Muku turned 19 and their relationship could be seen as mature and legal, Misumi planned how he would confess.

He was already 24, and while the others had found at least some kind of relationship, or were taking breaks, Misumi was always being questioned why he hadn’t at least tried.

Now Muku was older, he stood a lot taller, his chin could easily sit on Misumi’s shoulder if he just moved into a hug. His curly pastel hair was a little bit longer and had more volume. His personality and interests hadn’t budged one bit, and that’s what Misumi loved most at the end of the day.

“Morning, Misumi-san!” Muku said. His soft voice was a little deeper, but still so soft and flowey like the petals off of a blossom tree.

“Morning! The triangles are more triangular today!” Misumi exclaimed, holding up a small triangle keychain and placing it in Muku’s palm.

“I-Is that so? Thank you, Misumi-san!” Muku said, flashing Misumi a smile that made his heart stop for a moment.

“...Muku?” Misumi asked, sounding uncharacteristically shy and quiet. It caused the other three summer troupe members to turn their heads.

Muku looked up from putting the triangle keychain onto his practice bag. “W-what...?” He stuttered, shocked at the softness of Misumi’s voice.

“Wanna join in my triangle hunt tonight?!” He asked, being the same normal character as he usually.

“Okay! Before we start practice, I’m just going to head to the bathroom. Sorry!” Muku said, leaving the practice room to the remaining four members of the troupe.

When the door shut Kazunari immediately screamed “Oh my god Sumi! Wow! Crap! How didn’t I notice?! Sumi likes Mukkun!!” 

“Who knew the Triangulan and the Wonder Boy would even remotely be a thing?” Yuki hummed, sketching costumes in his notebook. 

“Why haven’t you asked him out before now?!” Tenma asked. It was clear he was panicking. For what reason? Nobody knows. Was it because as the leader he was meant to help the situation? Or because it was such an odd and unexpected scenario that it kind of scared him?

“Huh? It wasn’t legal for a long time...and I got really nervous....The triangles were all against me till now!” Misumi argued. The first points were valid, but the triangles are only something Misumi could understand.

“Well! I’ll help you! Sumi! Summer meeting minus Muku in Tenten and Yukki’s room after practice!” Kazunari exclaimed, wrapping his arms around Misumi in a manly ass hug.

“Thank you!” Misumi grinned, making a triangle with his hands.

Practice passed by as usual, going over lines, making corrections and such other similar stuff.

They met up in Tenma and Yuki’s room, notepad on the table, brainstorming ideas on how to make this work.

“Well, I for one think that the best way to do this, is take him to a waterfall or in the middle of town in the bright city lights and confess!” Tenma said, grinning.

“What? That’s ridiculous. It’s not some hocus pocus Hollywood love story, hack!” Yuki sighed. 

“Hah-?!”

“Listen, take him out on a triangle hunt. You know what Muku is like, he’ll never refuse anyone, no matter what. That’s the best place to start.” Yuki sighed, feeling a migraine coming on. His long hair fell down his shoulders as he slumped into his chair. Yuki also hadn’t grown since he was about 15, either.

“Good idea, Yukki! Then, you should like, totes take him somewhere picture perfect! Like, where we lit fireworks after Captain Skye’s pirates! That’ll be adorbs and romantic!” Kazunari exclaimed.

“I agree. Maybe you could give him a gift of some sorts, like-“

“A triangle!”

“No! Like a manga he wants, or something.” Tenma explained. He really didn’t understand Misumi sometimes.

“I don’t know anything about manga....” Misumi trailed, sounding like a small puppy without an owner.

Yuki stood up, dress flowing gently, (Tenma admiring the view) and pulled a manga out of his drawer. “I was saving this for Muku’s birthday, but I’ll let you have it. Don’t expect anything else from me.”

“Thanks!” Misumi smiled. “I’m gonna put this in my room and wait until it’s time to go triangle hunting! Bye!” He said, running out of the room.

“Okay, get out now, Kazunari.”

“Oi.”

“Huuuh? So mean, Yukki! Fine. I’ll go cuddle with Tsuzuroon! At least he loves me.” Kazunari huffed, exiting the room.

Tenma ran a hand through Yuki’s long hair and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “You have to work on your social skills, seriously.”

“Shut up.”

It was 6:30 pm, and Misumi stood outside Muku’s room, manga in his hand. He knocked.

“Oh, Misumi-san! Is everything okay?” He asked, resting against the door slightly.

“Mhmm! I came to give this to you!” Misumi exclaimed, handing Muku the manga with a big dopey grin on his face.

“Woah! Thank you, Misumi-san! Wow! I’ve been wanting this one forever! Thank you so much!” Muku exclaimed, his eyes glittering like gold sequins on a costume. 

“Muku, wanna come hunt triangles with me?!” Misumi asked, probably a little to intensely, because Muku practically left a poop stain on the floor from jumping so hard.

“S-Sure! I’ll go put this on my shelf.” Muku said, putting the book away and pulling on a warm jumper.

Even though he wasn’t even at the doorway, the dorm room smelt like Muku, probably given the fact that Kazunari spent more time in Tsuzuru’s room (Much to Masumi’s annoyance), so Muku was the only one really in there.

On the outside Misumi looked like normal, but on the inside his little triangle heart felt like it could fall down into a straight line. It was pumping so fast.

“Lets go and get some triangles!” Muku said, smiling brightly, cheeks slightly flushed. 

They walked all throughout the town, picking up triangles and pointing them out, until they ended up at the river bank, the city scenery opposite them.

Misumi stopped. “Let’s sit down! The lights kinda look like triangles.” 

“O-oh. Okay!” Muku said, sitting down next to Misumi, but not too close, because that would be wayyyyy to close, right?

They sat in comfortable silence for awhile, before Misumi mustered up all the courage his triangles could give him. He turned to look at Muku.

“Hm?” Muku hummed, looking over to Misumi’s direction because he felt a very close presence. “A-Ah! Misumi-san?!”

“Muku! I have to tell you something!”

“H-huh? Is there something wrong with the triangles again?”

“N-No! Muku...You are the best triangle out there! You make me more happy than all the triangles in the world! There is nothing I want closer to me than you! Muku! I’ve waited so long to tell you! Muku...I-I love you!” Misumi confessed. It was so uncharacteristic of him to be so serious, and not attached to triangles.

He raised his head to look at Muku, who had tears in his eyes. “Y-You...really feel this...this way?” He asked, hand covering his mouth slightly.

“Really! I’ve waited so long for it to be okay for us!!” Misumi exclaimed, even louder than before.

He watched closely as Muku wiped his eyes and shifted close to him, curling up next to him, admiring the lights.

“Thank you, Misumi. I can’t say for sure now, but I would love to try and love you. I want to make this work!” Muku said, passion in his voice.

And so they sat, Misumi’s arms wrapped around Muku’s body, while Muku cuddled gently up to Misumi. The night sky covered them, and the lights. Well, they really did look like triangles!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
